


Oh

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Marie Curie - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Other, Save Her, Super science friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Marie Curie reminisces on the passing of her husband on a rainy evening.





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally supposed to be for SSJ based of the song. I did it based off of “Pale Green Things.” By the Mountain Goats, and just never published it. So ew old writing ahead, enjoy it or not.

Drawn curtains made no difference to the sound of falling rain from pitch black skies, the pale green light from crystals pulsating softly throughout the woman’s quarters. It’s all her eyes could fixate on. She didn’t want to watch the rain. Heavy lids cracked open ever so slightly. The rain a returning memo of things to be left behind. The time was lost to her, yet the heaviness of her person made it apparent it was too late. As if she couldn’t figure that out on her own.

Too late 

What a morbid term. 

Burying her face into knee-held cotton pajamas she sniffled. Uneven gasps of air overshadowing the constant pattern of rain against the roof. She liked that much better. It was too late to be thinking about him, years too many passed to remember. Yet nights like these were all too reminiscent. 

They told me how you died at last.

The rain, it was something that was always a second thought. Too many important things to really juggle at once to focus on the smaller things.

An all-white room, where Curie stood at the center. The rain pelting in the background from nowhere. A simple knock. Her composure stayed unfaltered. She remembered setting something down… Loud static, and then a table. The gentle thud of setting the aloof object down echoed across the near empty space. Before turning to the sudden sight of a door. Opening it, there stood an officer. His face obscured. The space behind him nothing less of a void. Too many lines, to be made out. But the words he uttered, they were all too clear.

“Madame Curie?” 

At last

A simple nod, stepping aside she let the man in. The soft sounds of boots against sudden wooden floors echoing across the room.

“We have some news, about your husband that is.”

I turned it over in my mind 

“Pierre?”

“Yes, he’s seemed to have… passed.” 

Like a living Chinese finger trap

“There was an accident, your husband slipped and-”

Dead air, a blank expression. Curie looked up from her lap. Suddenly the officers face became much less obscure. His frown fastened on tight, as he finished speaking. Awaiting a reaction, a breakdown. She didn’t have one. Almost as if she didn’t hear what the man said. The rain was louder now. 

Seaweed and Indiana sawgrass.

Like clockwork, everything finally clicked. Tears finally formed. Already pale knuckles drained of color, as she gripped the ends of her dress as if that’d suffice as comfort. It was surreal. Seconds seemingly passing slower than they had mere minutes before. She couldn’t be like this though. Not now. Drawing a hiccuped breath, Curie remembered trying to keep her voice steady. Like she was walking on a tightrope. 

“Bring him here. An autopsy won’t be needed-”

Pale green things

“I’m sorry for your loss Madame.”

Pale green things 

Another knock pulled Curie from memory lane. Staring at her door blankly as remaining tears rolled from her cheeks. Opening the door the woman’s face was met with a strange sense of surprise. 

“...Tesla?”


End file.
